Big and Small Mix Well Together
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: Random story people... Hint of pairing: KratosxRaine and LloydxColette. Just a little, not much,. Dont hate me if you dont like this story. Sometimes you can find friends in the most unexpected people. (Big-Spoiler!)


Big and Small Mix Well Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

A/N: Wrote this because I thought it would be a little… cute…? By the way there is no romance.

It was a cold night in Flanoir. A young half-elf was tossing and turning in his bed. 'Ugh. I can't sleep!' he thought to himself frustrated. He had long silver hair, and sky blue and white clothing. His name was Genis. When he turned to his right, he saw his roommate. His roommate had auburn hair, and purple clothing. He looked to be enjoying his sleep. The young half-elf sighed. 'Why did I have to be stuck with Kratos?' he thought to himself ruefully.

Flashback-

"Okay! We will now announce who will be going to what room!" A woman with an orange robe and a woman with black hair and bluish-purple robe called to the group of people. The person with the orange robe, named Raine, cleared her throat. "In room 1 will be Colette and Lloyd!" Raine announced.

Lloyd looked at Colette happily. "Yes! Now we can stay up all night!" he grinned.

Colette looked at him with a smile on her lips, "Yeah! Let's play all sorts of games!" she said happily.

Genis sighed, "Why can't I be in the same room!?" he asked angrily.

His older sister looked at him, "Because there is only two bed in each room" Raine replied.

"And we picked out of a hat." The woman with the bluish-purple robe, named Sheena, added. Genis just sighed. "Continuing, in room two will be Regal and Zelos." Sheena announced. Regal simply nodded while Zelos complained. "Why can't I be in a room with one of my hunnies…?" Zelos whined. The only reply he got was a smack. "Owwww! Sheenaaaa…!" Zelos complained, but Sheena simply ignored him. "Anyways, in room 3, is Presea," Sheena stated. Presea just nodded. "Next, in room 4, is me and Raine. I trust you guys don't have any objections?" Sheena asked. No one said anything. "Then, last but not least, in room 5 is…" She stopped there since Genis realized who that left him with. He turned behind himself to see Kratos just standing there with understandment. 'What did I do to deserve this…?' he thought to himself with sadness.

Flashback ends-

Genis sighed. 'If Lloyd was here he would've brightened the atmosphere around the place.' he thought to himself sadly. Finally Genis gave up and lay wide awake in his bed. Then he decided to get up from his bed slowly. He quietly walked on the wooden flooring and tip-toed to the door. Quietly he opened the door and closed it and was outside of his room. Then quietly he made his way to the lobby, where he sat on a couch in silence and was deep in thought. His thoughts were on future spells that he could learn. He really didn't pay attention to the footsteps behind him for when he finally realized it, it was too late. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him, which startled him.

"Ah-" before he could scream a hand put itself on his mouth so he couldn't say anything. Then with realization, it was just Kratos. He then removed his hand from his mouth. "Uhh… hehehe… I couldn't sleep." He said sheepishly. Then Kratos just looked at him and took his hand off his shoulder and sat next to him, which surprised Genis. They sat in silence for a while when Genis started to break it. "Hey, Kratos?" Genis began.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking… how come you never speak a lot? Is it because you don't have friends? Or is it because Mithos was your only friend?" He asked in curiosity.

"Well," he began "I chose not to speak because sometimes I merely just want to be left alone and then there are times that I want to say something but I don't have anyone to discuss it with so I chose not to speak… well except for Raine. When he finished Genis blinked with surprise and curiosity. Then his eyes lit up with playfulness and deviousness.

"Why would you speak with my sister? Is there something going on? Or is it just because she is the only mature figure in the group? But then again there is Regal and Sheena who you could converse with." Genis asked with innocence, but with slyness hidden around his words.

Kratos replied with a hmph and remained silent until he said "Raine is an interesting character. She entertains me with her knowledge of history and ruins. So in a way she does have… a way of interesting people, including me." He answered thoughtfully.

Genis just looked at him with a questioning stare then just looked away. Then He decided to talk again "Do I interest you?" he asked innocently. But only this time, there was no other emotion around his words, just a simple question.

He looked at Genis with amusement and chuckled a little. "Genis," he began "You are somewhat like Lloyd, except the fact that you're smarter than him. So in a way you are interesting." He finished.

Genis looked happy and looked out through the window. The questioned "Are you sure there isn't anything going on between you and Raine? Because if there is I wouldn't mind… though I think Lloyd would. Plus I can tell the way you look at her. I mean you always look at her when you think no one is looking. But I'm always there for her and I always catch you."

Kratos looked surprise, thinking how a young child, like Genis, could possibly have known that. Then he shot a question back at Genis, "What about you and Presea?" he asked.

Then Genis looked at him with a frown, "Presea? I've given up all hopes for her. I mean she barley replies to any of my comments so I stopped talking to her." Then Genis looked at Kratos, "What about you and Raine?" He asked again.

Kratos didn't reply. When he didn't reply, Genis looked at him, "Can we be friends?" the question only made Kratos laugh a little.

"Genis, that could happen, based on our own thoughts." Kratos replied.

"Well, I would be your friend, what about you?" Genis asked with a hint of seriousness and determination in his voice.

"Yeah, I'd be your friend, as long as you're not so annoying like Zelos then we should be good friends." Kratos answered with a bit of amusement.

The reply only made Genis grin with happiness. "Yeah, you can count on me!" Genis smiled. Kratos was laughing on the inside because of this reaction, while on the outside he smiled. Then from that day forward, they would speak to each other and play games like chess or cards every night, while in the daytime they just talked to each other which really confused and, made Lloyd, envious. But hey he still got Colette, who became quite a woman almost with each passing day and with Lloyd who eventually fell in love. Whereas Kratos eventually married Raine, not only to stay best friends with Genis but he later couldn't resist Raine's feminine body. Err… yeah…

A/N: Yeah uh… I lied… (XP) anyways if you didn't like this story, I would simply appreciate if you didn't rage over this silly story. Oh and sorry Gesea lovers but uhh… I actually don't really like that couple. By the way this is one of my first fanfic so please! Please! Don't hate me!

Random wurmple: Shadow does not own Tales of Symphonia if you didn't read the A/N on the part.

Shadow: Anyways… bye?


End file.
